ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainforest Zoological Gardens
Rainforest Zoological Gardens is a large zoo located in Daytona Beach, Florida. A zoo devoted to Rainforest Cafe will open in 2021. There the zoo will open with thousands of visitors. Animal List Amphibians Chinese giant salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Conservation status: Critically Endangered *Distribution: Asia *Diet: Carnivore Red-eyed tree frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Central America *Diet: Insectivore Strawberry poison-dart frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Central America *Diet: Insectivore Birds American flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: North America *Diet: Omnivore Blue-and-yellow macaw (Ara ararauna) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: South America *Diet: Herbivore Green-winged macaw (Ara chloropterus) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: South America *Diet: Herbivore Keel-billed toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Central and South America *Diet: Omnivore Lesser flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) *Conservation status: Near Threatened *Distribution: Africa and Asia *Diet: Omnivore Military macaw (Ara militaris) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribution: South and Central America *Diet: Herbivore Ostrich (Struthio camelus) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Omnivore Rainbow lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Australia *Diet: Herbivore Red-and-green macaw (Ara chloropterus) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: South America *Diet: Herbivore Scarlet macaw (Ara macao) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: South and Central America *Diet: Herbivore Sulphur-crested cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Australia to Southeast Asian *Diet: Herbivore White-throated toucan (Ramphastos tucanus) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribution: South America *Diet: Omnivore Fish Common rudd (Scardinius erythrophthalmus) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Europe and Asia *Diet: Omnivore Elephant-nosed fish (Campylomormyrus elephas) *Conservation status: Not Evaluated *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Carnivore Giant arapaima (Arapaima gigas) *Conservation status: Not Evaluated *Distribution: South America *Diet: Carnivore Giant mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) *Conservation status: Not Evaluated *Distribution: Asia *Diet: Omnivore Suckermouth catfish (Hypostomus plecostomus) *Conservation status: Near Threatened *Distribution: South America *Diet: Omnivore West African lungfish (Protopterus annectens) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Carnivore Invertebrates Achilles morpho (Morpho achilles) *Conservation status: Not Evaluated *Distribution: South America *Diet: Herbivore Monarch butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Conservation status: Not Evaluated *Distribution: North to South America and Australia to Southeast Asian *Diet: Herbivore Goliath birdwing (Ornithoptera goliath) *Conservation status: Not Evaluated *Distribution: New Guinea *Diet: Herbivore Harvester termite (Hodotermes mossambicus) *Conservation status: Not Evaluated *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Herbivore Mammals African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Herbivore Common chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) *Conservation status: Endangered *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Omnivore Eastern black rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis bicornis) *Conservation status: Critically Endangered *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Herbivore Grant’s zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Herbivore Grevy's zebra (Equus grevyi) *Conservation status: Endangered *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Herbivore Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Herbivore Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Conservation status: Near Threatened *Distribution: South to North America *Diet: Carnivore Mandrill (Papio mandrillus) *Conservation status: Endangered *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Omnivore Northern plains gray langur (Semnopithecus entellus) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Asia *Diet: Omnivore Northern white-cheeked gibbon (Nomascus leucogenys) *Conservation status: Critically Endangered *Distribution: Southeast Asia *Diet: Omnivore Red river hog (Potamochoerus porcus) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Omnivore Reticulated giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Herbivore Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *Conservation status: Endangered *Distribution: Southeast Asia *Diet: Herbivore Sloth bear (Melursus ursinus) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribution: Southeast Asia *Diet: Omnivore Southern white rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) *Conservation status: Near Threatened *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Herbivore Spectacled bear (Tremarctos ornatus) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribution: South America *Diet: Omnivore Sumatran orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Conservation status: Critically Endangered *Distribution: Southeast Asia *Diet: Omnivore Sumatran tiger (Panthera tigris sondaica) *Conservation status: Critically Endangered *Distribution: Southeast Asia *Diet: Carnivore Western lowland gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) *Conservation status: Critically Endangered *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Omnivore Reptiles Common boa (Boa constrictor) *Conservation status: Not Evaluated *Distribution: South America *Diet: Carnivore Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *Conservation status: Critically Endandered *Distribiution: Southeast Asia *Diet: Carnivore Galápagos tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribiution: Galápagos *Diet: Herbivore Green iguana (Iguana iguana) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: South and Central America *Diet: Herbivore King cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Conservation status: Vulnerable *Distribution: Asia *Diet: Carnivore Nile crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Conservation status: Least Concern *Distribution: Africa *Diet: Carnivore Category:Zoos Category:Animal parks Category:Florida